The Girl, the Boy, the Runaway Pig, and the Four Other Delinquents
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: MAX: So I assaulted a cop, it doesn't mean I have anger issues! I don't need to be here! FANG: Honestly, just because I haven't spoken in nine months doesn't mean I'm crazy! I have a cause, people! You ever hear the story with the quick-witted girl who's quick to anger, the silent but still somehow sarcastic boy, their stolen pig, and the four other kids at STFU? Didn't think so.
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or A Really Awesome Mess.**

**AN: First off, hey to everyone who clicked on this story! Thanks for giving this a shot! Second, this fanfiction was based on this new book called "A Really Awesome Mess". It's super good and I recommend it. **

**WARNINGS: There could be possible triggers in this story. It talks about self-harm, suicide, depression, rape, all that good stuff. It doesn't go into much detail, but I thought I should let you know. **

Prologue

MAX

I will not begin this story with "Dear Journal". Sorry, I just won't. I don't care of my therapists call this a journal, it is _not_. Or a diary. It's simply a way to write down my thoughts which the doctors say is therapeutic. It's probably not, but I decided to give it a shot since I don't got anything else to do here. No TV, no books other than the _Seven Habits of Highly Effective Teens (_Required reading, by the way_)_, no video games, no phones, no computers, etc. If you ever had fun doing something, they don't have it.

You can see my dilemma.

Anyway, to start this whole thing off I'm supposed to tell you about myself. So, here it goes. I'm Max Ride. Just Max, by the way. Call me anything else and I'll send you on a scavenger hunt for your limbs.

But, back to me. I'm seventeen years old and I've been in this hellhole (A.K.A Sunny Teen Facility of Utah) for a day now. They say I have anger issues, but I swear I don't. I was one hundred percent tranquil when I punched that cop in the throat.

Nobody believed me.

So, long story short, I got shipped here by the system and can't leave until I hit Level Six of the Sunny Teen program or I turn eighteen. That apparently means, unless I don't "embrace my core issue and release all the hurt inside me to become a healthy presence again" I'll be stuck here for eight more months. I can't even imagine that. And tomorrow, I'll meet the rest of the newbies who are supposed to be as screwed up as me.

...Yay.

I'd write more, but I can hear the footsteps of my roommate. I don't want her to see me writing in this. That'll just make me look like I give a shit. Can't have that. Write more tomorrow after the first real day. I'm sure you can't wait.

- (The Girl Without Anger Issues) Max

**AN: I know this was short, but the update after the next one will be way longer, like actual chapters. This and the next one are just prologues. I hope you liked it!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or A Really Awesome Mess.**

**AN: First off, hey to everyone who clicked on this story! Thanks for giving this a shot! Second, this fanfiction was based on this new book called "A Really Awesome Mess". It's super good and I recommend it. **

**WARNINGS: There could be possible triggers in this story. It talks about self-harm, suicide, depression, rape, all that good stuff. It doesn't go into much detail, but I thought I should let you know. **

Prologue #2  


FANG

Life sucks. I'm sorry to all you...uh, optimists (*Cough* Idiots *Cough*) out there, but it's true. All I've done is give my wrists a few slices and refused to talk until my parents agree they were wrong to stop me, but I still got sent to a _reform school_. Can you imagine the unfairness? I mean, it's my body. If women can get abortions then why can't I kill myself? They both have the same argument.

Exactly. Glad you agree with me.

After my parents found me and took me to the hospital I haven't spoken to anybody. Did they not realize the huge injustice they've done to me? They've taken away my basic rights! Especially now that they've dumped me here at Sunny Teen Facility of Utah. (I've been calling it STFU in my head since I first heard the name.) I did this thing they call a "Cleaning" (Yeah, _that_ didn't freak me out when the doctors told me about it.) which is basically a _very_ thorough search. I had to take off my clothes, pee in a cup, and a doctor put his fingers where his fingers _really should not be_. Not to mention what they did to my luggage. When I got my bag back only about have my stuff was still there. They said most of it was "unhealthy to my body and spirit".

Dear God, people. It was just some band T-shirts and porn. Still, because they found one magazine I'm now in a SR group. I learned a few hours later that it stood for Sexual Reactivity. In other words, a group for perverts/chronic masturbators.

I feel at home already.

...Wow, did I get off topic. When the doctors first gave me this notebook I was supposed to introduce myself. My bad, I suppose. I'll do it real quick.

Hi, I'm Fang. I've renamed myself. Used to be Nick. More on that later. I'm seventeen, will be eighteen in nine months. Which means I'm stuck here until then or reach something called Level Six. Whatever the hell that is.

Oh, hell no. You've got to be kidding. A man just walked by the door shouting lights out in one minute. It's only nine at night. I haven't gone to bed that early since I was around eight. Guess I'll just write more tomo

**AN: Everybody get what happened just now?  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
